staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 października 1988
Program 1 8.35 "Domator" - nasza poczta 8.40 "Szkoła dla rodziców" - "Rozwój ruchowy niemowlęcia" (2) 8.50 "Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 DT - wiadomości 9.25 "Cziora" - film prod. radzieckiej 10.50 ,,Domator" - "Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.20 "Najlepszym" - program wojskowy 11.50 Urocżysta odprawa wart przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza w Warszawie z okazji 45. rocznicy ludowego Wojska Polskiego 13.30 TTR - Fizyka, sem. 1 - Przedmiot i metody 14.00 TTR - Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. 1 - Wiadomości wstępne 15.30 NURT - Rozważania wokół etyki nauczyciela 15.50 Program dnia - DT - wiadomości 15.55 Losowanie Express i Super Lotka 16.05 "W świecie ciszy" - program dla niesłyszących 16.25 Dla dzieci: "Tik-Tak" 16.50 Kino "Tik-Taka" - "Cudowna podróż" (1) - serial RFN 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Spojrzenia" - "Mówić, czy nie mówić? - program publ. 18.00 Telewizyjny informator wydawniczy 18.20 "Dawniej niż wczoraj" - "Archiwum XX wieku" 18.50 "Gra o milion" 19.10 ,,10 minut" - program publ. 19.20 Dobranoc "Miś Uszatek" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.05 "Wsi moja sielska, anielska" - film fab. CSRS 21.45 "Generał Berling - kartki z pamiętnika" - film dok. 23.20 DT - komentarze Program 2 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "A B C" - teleturniej językowy 19.00 A propos -- Iga Cembrzyńska 19.30 "Za Odrą" - program dok. 20.00 "Klucz do nowej muzyki" - twórczość Elżbiety Sikory 21.00 "Polak w przyrodzie" - "Pejzaż z wiatrakami" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Telewizja nocą" 22.30 Wieczorne wiadomości Sky Channel 07.00 Good Morning Scandinavia 08.00 The DJ Kat Wake-Up Club 08.05 The DJ Kat Show 09.00 Dennis 09.30 Jayce and the Wheeled Warrior 10.00 Countdown 11.00 UK Top 40 12.00 Pop Formule 13.00 Another World 14.00 Ask Dr. Ruth 14.30 Roving Report 15.00 Barier Reef 15.30 Skippy 16.00 Countdown 17.00 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 The Monkees 18.28 The Headline News 18.30 I dream of Jeannie 18.57 The weather report 19.00 The Ropers 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 Custer 20.28 The Times Headline News 20.30 A Case for PC 49 22.02 The weather report 22.05 International Motor Sports 1988 23.03 The Headline News 23.05 Roving Report 23.35 New Music 00.35 Canada Calling 00.57 The weather report 01.00 Romantic VS Classic Art 01.30 Aujourd'hui en France - Part 12 01.45 William and Mary 02.25 Treasure Houses of Britain 03.25 Welsh Crafts 03.35 Science and Technology 03.40 Landscape Channel Programmes from Sky 06.40 Closedown Super Channel 07.00 Super Channel News 07.15 European Business Weekly 07.45 Super Channel News 08.00 Supertime 09.00 Sons and Daughters 09.25 Capitol 09.50 Everyday Yoga 10.00 Cover Story 10.25 Baby and Co 10.50 Mediterranean Cookery 11.20 Blizzard's Wizard Woodwock 11.50 Play it Safe 12.00 Foley Square 12.30 Kate and Allie 13.00 Capitol 13.25 The Weather 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Onedin Line 14.55 The Weather 15.00 Supersounds 16.00 Supertime 17.00 Supersounds 18.00 Super Channel News and Weather 18.15 Classic Concentration 18.40 Kate and Allie 19.10 Benny Hill 20.10 Weather 20.15 Super Channel News 20.30 Feature Film: Father's Little Dividend 22.05 The World of Golf 22.15 Motor Cycling Events 23.15 Super Channel News 23.35 Weather 23.40 Supersounds TV 5 16.05 Les breves 16.10 Les erreurs judiclaires 16.30 Bonjour bon appetit 17.00 Recreation 17.30 Des Chiffres et des Lettres 17.50 Les breves 18.00 Les cinq dernieres minutes 19.30 Papier glace 20.00 Viva 21.00 Carabine FM 21.30 Jazz a Montreux 22.00 Journal Televise 22.35 Continents Francophones 23.30 Papier Glace 00.00 Fin de programme